


30 Day Smut Challenge | Frerard

by holiday_spice2



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Car Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holiday_spice2/pseuds/holiday_spice2





	1. Chapter 1

1: Being Filmed

2:Cuddles 

3: Mutual Masturbation

4: Voyurism

5: Kink {Suggestions?}

6: Food

7: Readers Choice

8: Role Play

9: Car Sex

10: Cheating

11: Skype Sex

12: Rimming

13: Toys

14: Age-Gap

15: Masturbation

::: Second Sequence :::

16: Blow-Job

17: Outdoors

18: Rough Sex

19: Free Choice

20: Cross Dressing

21: Public Place

22: 69

23: Half Dressed

24: Eating Out {Fem!gee}

25: Shower Sex

26: Spanking

27: Birthday

28: While Watching A Movie

29: Bondage

30: Wet Dream


	2. I : Being Filmed

so not ready to retype all this fml

✧

"Baby, why don't you get my new camera? And dress pretty for me."

Frank had recently bought a new camera to bring on the road with him, but after having a dream of himself recording Gerard as they had sex, he just had to do it. He wouldn't post it to the internet, it's just something for himself and the lonely nights on the road. 

He and Gerard aren't porn or cam-stars, they were just a bored, horny and gay couple. They lived a pretty normal life, aside from when they'd have days where Gerard was in subspace. 

They somehow, during an episode of The Office, ended up on the couch, making out and fondling each other when Frank got the idea to have Gerard get the camera.

Gerard was eager to get off the couch and to the bedroom, digging through bags to find Frank's camera. He found it sitting in Frank's closet, sitting on the floor inside it's case. He unzipped the nylon and took the camera out. He placed it on the dresser so he could find a pair of lingerie. 

He picked out a baby doll dress, it was a see through, baby blue material. It had matching underwear and thigh-highs, with garters that had silk blue ribbon at the top. After he was done changing, he grabbed the camera, tucking it under his arm as he ran out of the room. 

Frank was standing in the middle of the room, his shirt was off and his blue jeans were noticeably tighter. He had just finished lighting a few candles to make the scenery better and. He turned around and made a "come here" signal with his fingers as he looked at Gerard, smirk on his face. He came over and handed Frank the camera. 

"Why don't you get on your knees, doll?" The man said, pointing the camera down, making sure the angle was perfect. Gerard did as Frank said, he got on his knees in front of Frank and looked up at him, his hazel eyes glowing from the sunlight. 

Frank then turned the camera on, keeping it steady with his hand through the leather strap. 

Hours pass, they lay in bed exhausted and relaxed. Frank held onto Gerard's sweaty, fragile body. Frank shot an hour and a half worth of video, just of them having sex, no bullshit, only pure, rough, hot sex. 

Frank woke up around 3:30am, his mind buzzing with the excitement of knowing he and Gerard had a sex tape, and boy did he want to view it. He uploaded it to his computer, making it easier to view. He left his king-sized bed and went into his office, sitting at the desk and putting headphones in. He opened the file that contained the video and snaked his hand into his pants. 

He closed his eyes as he envisioned all the sensations he once felt, only hours prior. 

▶ Play 

"Unbuckle daddy's pants." He ordered, his voice thick and low. Gerard nodded and grabbed a hold of Frank's belt, unbuckling the leather as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. slowly and teasingly. "That's it."

The younger male grabbed the sides of Frank's jeans and slowly tugged them down, he moved up a little so he could be fake to crotch, leaning forward to nip, mouth and kiss at the warm bulge in Frank's American Eagle Underwear.

He looked up into the lends of the camera as he pulled Frank's cock out of his underwear, kitty licking the tip and running his tongue through the slit, hearing Frank groan quietly. He kept his hands on the tattooed, jean clad thighs as he took the head into his mouth, tracing around the curve with his tongue.

His hand held onto the base of his cock, tightly. He took Frank out of his mouth, moaning and running his lips along the side and over pulsating veins, thick and flowing with blood, making him grow harder by the second. 

"Be a good boy and pleasure daddy." The sentence rolling off of Frank's tongue, echoing through the quiet room, Gerard lifted Frank's cock up and licked a strip going from his balls, the underside and to the tip, sucking softly on the head.

Frank's free hand snaked through Gerard's black hair, tugging softly. He pulled him slightly closer, urging him to take more of his shaft into his mouth. He took him in slowly, maybe an inch at a time. The older man groaning as his cock became enveloped in a wet warmth, closing his eyes.

It felt heavenly, Frank looked down, seeing Gerard, hands on his thighs as he nuzzled down to the base, gagging. His pixie nose nesting in Frank's chocolate brown, coarse pubes. His eyebrows furred together as Frank's thick shaft slid down his throat and rested on his tongue, the tip poking his gag reflex.

The camera never stopped running, it was focused on Gerard's beautiful face as tears welled in his eyes, spit dribbling down his chin as he gagged around Frank. 

He looked up at Frank, innocently looking up at the man, who's face was slightly blocked by the camera. His eyes locked with Franks, licking along his thick shaft. His chest rising and falling as he breathed through his nose, his face flushed pink as he moaned around Frank, the elder thrusting his hips back and fourth. His pigtails messy and loose from being pulled. 

Fuck, you look so beautiful with my big, fat cock in your pretty, whore mouth." Praising, Frank moved his hand down to cup Gee's cheek, feeling himself press against the issue. "But i'd rather be fucking your tight, little ass. Wouldn't you like that, baby boy?" 

Gerard pulled off with an obscene pop, followed by sputters and gasps. His lips red and slick with saliva and precum, chin dripping with the mixture. He looked up at Frank, while he moved down to swipe his tongue along each of his balls, then he pulled away quickly. 

"Very much, daddy please fuck my ass." He gasped, his hand jacking Frank off, never stopping. 

"Want daddy to fuck you? Go on baby, get undressed for me." Ordering, he snapped his fingers and stepped aside. 

The clip cut to the camera facing Gerard, sitting on his knees on top of the couch, slowly taking his clothes off. He looked over at Frank, who sat on the couch behind him, jacking himself off with a handful of blackberry flavored lube. 

Gerard rolled his stocking down and tossed them to the side, then his panties, stained and dampened with pre-cum. He looped his fingers over the string on either side and shimmied his hips, flinging the garment somewhere in the room. 

His hard, soft pink erection sprung out from his underwear, aroused from giving Frank a blowjob alone. It didn't take much for him to become aroused once Frank was in the picture. 

Frank was quick to grab onto his hips and pull him back, his feet were rested on his tattooed legs, hands on his pale, chubby hips. 

Gerard then reached a dainty hand down to grab a hold of Frank's cock, and position it between his spread lets, the tip of Frank's cock pressing against his puckered, pink hole. His hand held onto the base as he sunk down, loving the delicious stretch and sweet drag of Frank's cock. 

Frank loved the sight, seeing Gerard's tight ass take all of his cock in, his cock being almost too big for the poor boy. 

"Oh, daddy-" Whimpering, Gerard threw his head back, retracting his hand as Frank pushed the rest of his cock inside. He grabbed onto Frank's hands that now rest on his thighs. 

"Feels good, baby?" 

"Ah, so so good, Frankie." He panted, whining in the back of his throat as Frank began to thrust in and out, his long cock grazing over his prostate, making his toes curl. 

Gerard wanted to take matters into his own hands, wanting to be able to have some sort of pleasure. He began to bounce on Frank's stiff cock at a growing pace, his body already sticky with sweat and sex. 

"What an angel, baby. So fucking good at riding my fat cock." Frank growled, digging his fingernails into Gerard's thighs. Gerard cried out softly, when he felt Frank press against his prostate again, sightly more forceful. "Keep your eyes on the camera, I wanna capture all your pretty faces as I fuck your ass."

"Gerard nodded, closing his eyes as he continued to move his hips. He had a hard time hitting his prostate on his own, so Frank tightly grabbed his hips and began fucking into him at animal like pace, making Gerard moan loudly and shake. His thighs trembled and all his muscles clenched, feeling the heat in is belly swell, and boil. 

His brown eyes kept their focus on the camera in front of him, capturing all of his emotions and tears as Frank pounded into his ass. It was hard to maintain focus on the camera, as all he did was arch his back in pleasure. The sounds of slapping, pants and various sex sounds echoed through the room. 

As soon as Frank angled the right way and hit the bundle of nerves buried within Gerard, his back arched, thighs clenched and screamed out in pleasure.

"Yes! Oh please!" Screaming, Gerard's hand flow down to his cock, gripping the hardness and jacking himself off, regardless if Frank wanted him to or not. "Your big, hard cock fills me up so well! I-I love it, please go harder, daddy please." 

"Angel, are you close?" Frank complied, thrusting his hips hard enough to make the couch sweat, pillows falling off of the couch and into the floor, his hair falling in his face with sweat. "What a naughty little boy you are, but it's all for me, right?"

"R-Right, I wanna come, please daddy."

"Not until I come, little one. You know the rules." Growling, he swatted Gerard's hand away from his cock. "One drop of cum gets on my couch, you'll be in big trouble, and baby doesn't want that, right?" 

"N-No, daddy." Gerard let out a noise of dissatisfaction, tears dripped down his cheeks as his body felt nothing but pleasure, he needed to come, fast. He knew not to rush Frank, otherwise he would be punished. Instead, he just kept his focus on the camera, thinking of nothing else but making his daddy proud. 

Not even 5 minutes later and Frank was coming, his arm wrapped around Gerard's torso, flipping around so he was on his ands and knees, making it easier for Frank to take total control of him. One thrust, two thrusts and three before he was coming, shooting hot, thick, slippery cum into Gerard's ass, his orgasm exploding like a firework. 

He cursed and slapped Gerard's ass as he came, leaving red hand prints on the pale flesh. 

The feeling of Frank orgasming inside of Gerard was enough to make the younger lad give away. He squeaked as the heat ruptured, shooting cum onto the couch in a puddle below him, his arms giving away, making him collapse onto a mound of pillows. 

Frank rose their orgasms out, panting and wheezing as he fought to catch his breath, his balls clenching and tingling as he came. The slippery white substance slowly leaked from Gerard as Frank pulled out, his cock still leaking drops of cum. 

"Thank you." Gerard panted, gulping as he caught his breath. "I love you, daddy."

The video ended on that note. Shortly after filming, they went up to their room and crashed. Gerard was first because Frank wanted to save the video for times like this. He expected to be able to enjoy a quiet period of time to himslef, leaving him to jerk off in peace. 

But what he didn't expect, was a figure dressed in Star Wars pajamas standing in the doorway. He didn't hear the door creak, no, or the footsteps. Just Gerard's innocent, sleepy voice. 

"Frankie, what are you doing?"


	3. 2: Cuddles

"Gerard, you know Frank's coming home soon." Lindsey sighed, laying next to Gerard, propping her head on her hand.

"Fuck you. Go away." Sniffling, he pulled the covers over his head. "Unless you're Frank, you can shove a fork down your throat."

The poor man has been down in the dumps for the past few days, and to make it worse, it was almost Christmas.

Gerard wanted nothing more than having his boyfriend home for Christmas. He was out traveling for work. He worked as a veterinarian in New Jersey, but often he'd be called out somewhere else to see more four legged, scaly patients.

He was happy Frank was doing what he loved, but it sucked that Gerard couldn't tag along, it would be so confusing for them. It would be one thing if they were married, but they have only been dating for about 4 months, and that's a little too much to ask.

But he was due to come home the day after Christmas, December 26th. Since airlines would be so packed and traffic was so bad, it would be impossible to come home before then. Frank hated Christmas though, so he wasn't worried about the holiday itself, he was just worried about letting Gerard down.

He would lay in his bed after work, missing Frank's warmth. His heart wrenched at the cold, feeling empty. Frank had been gone for two weeks, it was time for him to come back.

They would skype a lot, but it wasn't the same.

Frank talked to his supervisor about coming home earlier, and could finish the rest of his assignment after Christmas, she said she would think about it but couldn't make any promises.

He knew Gerard would be devastated if he couldn't come home for Christmas, which is why he didn't even tell him that there was the slightest chance he could come back in time. But Gerard's friend, Lindsey, well she had something up her sleeve.

Lindsey knew Frank's supervisor, her name was Jamia. They were good friends, I mean, good "Friends". Lets just say they've done some favors for each other. And well, she knew why Gerard was so upset. why else would he be so upset like this?

She had got in contact with Jamia, and managed to convince her to let Frank come home earlier than scheduled. They arranged for a time for him to come home, and another dude to take his spot while he spent time at home, but Gerard didn't know, neither did Frank. Well, he didn't know until his taxi driver drove him to the airport with no warning.

He tried saying he didn't even have his luggage, but the driver popped the trunk, revealing Frank's neatly packed suitcases and duffel bags. He was confused, but it occurred to him that he would be coming home, the only thing he wanted for Christmas, aside from a dog.

Lindsey cleaned the house up while Gerard basked in his sadness, leaving a trail of rose petals from the living room to their bedroom. She wanted Gerard to look presentable for when he came home,so she threw the covers off of him and onto the floor.

"Go take a shower, it'll make you feel better."

"I feel fine."

"Gerard, you have Dorito crumbs in your hair and jelly beans in your sheets. You reek like coffee and sweat. Take a shower."

"Fine. I'm going to jerk off to my misery." Groaning, Gerard stumbled out of bed. He went into the bathroom down the hall and locked the door. Leaving Lindsey in his room, frantically trying to clean the room of all his mess. He had bags of chips under his bed, coke bottles in his nightstand and his sheets reeked of sweat.

She wanted it to be nice for when Frank came home, so they could have a nice evening without weird smells or crumbs killing the mood. She changed the sheets, sprayed some air freshener, ran the vacuum and lit a few candles as Gerard showered. He was in there for a while, probably crying or jacking off.

As she finished up her cleaning, she got a phone call from Jamia. She said Frank was almost back in Jersey, maybe another 20 minutes before his flight landed and a taxi would be there to pick him up. So roughly an hour before he would be home.

She quickly grabbed clothes from his closet, set them on his bed and pulled her phone out, ordering a pizza so it'll come in time. What, of course they'd want to eat pizza and cuddle, who doesn't?

Gerard came out shortly, his lower half wrapped in a navy blue towel, hair dropping with water, skin shining slightly.

"Why are there flower petals on the floor? You're just making a mess."

"Get dressed, and no more questions okay? Trust me. I have to leave now, have fun tonight." Lindsey said, handing Gerard his outfit.

"Have fun doing what? If you haven't noticed, I don't feel like doing anything except sleeping."

"I said, no more questions." She repeated, patting Gerard's shoulders in a comforting way. "Just wait, your surprise is coming soon."

Gerard tried arguing more, but it's hard to argue with Lindsey, so he just sighed in defeat and did what he was told to. She left then, kissing his cheek before she left.

Of course he was still very confused when she left, but she always tried doing the best for him, so he wasn't that worried.

He put on the sweater, flannel pajama pants and warm socks she left out. Then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, figuring he should do something to make himself feel slightly better.

Then went back to his room. He crawled back into bed, sighing as he shuffled under the sheets. He glanced at the clock and it was around 6pm, meaning there would only be 6 hours left before it was officially Christmas Eve.

He turned his record player on eventually, playing some David Bowie album. The comforting sound working as a lullaby for the man, making him slowly drift off into a slumber.

He dreamed about Frank being there, holding him as he slept. He missed the strong odor of his cologne, his scruff, or his big hands that were so warm.

It was a dream too good to be a dream, so when he woke up, when the clock read 3:45am, his heart ached. But then he felt the warm touch, and smelled the cologne. Frank had come home, and was cuddling him as he slept.

He came back about an hour after Gerard passed out, but didn't immediately go to bed. Lindsey didn't pay for the pizza, so he had to pay for a pizza he didn't even order, but it was pizza so. A little part of Frank was confused as to why flower petals were in his house, but then there was a note from Lindsey on the bedroom door.

He unpacked his bags and then laid with Gerard. He did it quietly and gently so the man wouldn't wake up.

His warmth radiated off of him, making Gerard feel an endless feeling of love. He didn't say anything or jump up and down in excitement like he wanted to, he just grabbed onto Franks hands and hummed.

"Merry Christmas, Frankie. Welcome home." He hummed, holding onto Franks tattooed hand.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." Frank said, his voice warm and heavy with sleep.

As they lay together, Gerard felt him reach away to grab something, it smelled good, and kinda like grease.

"Are you eating pizza?"


	4. 3: Mutual Masturbation

i guess this could be wet dream too? 

A night of a marathon of Star Wars movies, greasy pizza, and chit-chat about the typical, teenage problems in high-school, Frank and his best friend, Gerard Way, lay in his bunk-bed, sleeping soundly.

It was a Friday night, school had just let out and Mrs.Iero, Frank's mom, allowed Gerard to spend the night. A series of events between the boys, led to a blooming friendship, an awkward teenage romance, whatever you want to call it.

The boys, felt things towards each other, it was quite obvious. Between the hugs, touches on the thigh when the other laughed, small flirts back and fourth, you name it. But neither of them wanted to admit it, even though it wasn't hard to tell.

The room was dark, humid, and smelled like old books and spilled coca cola. Gerard had taken the top bunk, while Frank was on the bottom. He preferred the bottom, only for the fact he could stick things on the bottom of the top bunk. 

They slept silently, for the most part. 

Around 2:45 A.M, Gerard stirred underneath the stained, navy blue comforter on the top bunk, his mind in a tango with his teenage hormones. In his mind, there was an imagine of a man in front of him, naked, his hands reaching out to touch Gerard. The dream felt so real to him, like the man touched his thigh, and it felt like it was happening in real life.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I want to make you come, so hard." A voice purred, the thick, controlling tone made goosebumps appear on Gerard's skin, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. His sweaty hands gripped at the blanket, a whimper escaped the back of his throat. Small gasps, whines, and groans left his mouth, mixing in the air. 

He wouldn't have been heard if Frank was asleep, but unluckily for him, Frank was coming back into the room, with a glass of water in his hand. He didn't notice the boy at first, but as he went to get back into bed, Gerard let out an audible moan. 

Frank shouldn't have been holding the glass, because the sudden loud noise startled him. It made his grip on the glass release, the water-filled glass shattering on the floor, creating a puddle of water and glass. 

Of course, that woke Gerard up, almost in an instant. He shot up from his bunk, looking around to see what the noise was. "Frank?" He whispered, voice was thick with sleep. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry. My hand- I-It just slipped." The younger male stuttered, his cheeks burned a blush. He felt frozen in place, like someone just froze him, or he lost all feeling in his legs. All the blood in his body, turned cold and pooled in his feet, like he just died and livor mortis sat in. 

"Oh. Well, um, let me help you." 

"No, it's cool. I just, I'll leave you alone for a bit. I-I can sleep on the couch, rooms all yours." He was quick to snatch a pillow from his bed, he tucked it under his arm, a long with a blanket. "You can uh, take cold shower if you want. I've gotta go-" 

"What? Frankie, what's wrong?" Gerard asked, his hand reached over to flick a light on, a pale yellow illuminated the room. With the light on, Frank, and Gerard, could both see the tent underneath the blanket. "Oh." 

Gerard's body filled with embarrassment, his heart raced about a thousand beats per minute. Neither of them knew what to say, nothing really could ease the tension in the room. All Gerard could do, was apologize and hide underneath his blanket. Apology after apology spilled from his mouth, he sounded like a broken record.

Frank felt bad, like this was a totally normal thing, and he embarrassed the fuck out of Gerard. He was about to leave the room, thinking that it would allow Gerard to calm down, and get things situated. But, it wasn't until he heard a sob come from under the blanket, that his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. 

With a long, heavy sigh, Frank dropped his stuff and went over to the bunks, he grabbed onto the ladder and pulled himself up, the wooden board creaking. His head peaked up, he saw Gerard on his side, a shirt bunched up near his crotch. 

He jerked as Frank sat a hand on his shoulder, his reaction made Frank hesitantly retract his hand, biting his lip. "Gerard, I'm sorry. I've had wet dreams before, I just, I didn't know how to react." 

"You're such a dick, Frank." He sniffled, the blanket being pulled down. "I want to go home."

"What were you dreaming about, though? I'm kinda intrigued." 

"Why do you wanna know?" 

"I dunno, you sounded pretty hot. I wanna know what all the hype was about." 

"What?"

"Was it pussy? Tits? Oh! That one girl Lindsey from chemistry, her thighs are, whoa." He whistled, like how a guy would cat call a lady as she walked down the street. 

"Frank, I'm going home now." Sighed, Gerard rolled over, flung his legs over the rail of the bed, keeping the t-shirt over his crotch. "Could you leave the room?" 

"Hey, hey, I was kidding. I know you don't like chicks, and quite frankly, I don't either." 

"No shit. I know you check out my ass on the daily. But, can you go away? I need to like, get rid of this." 

"I mean, you don't have to leave." A blush rose to Frank's cheeks, his mind thought of ways to perfect orchestrate this without sounding creepy. How couldn't it? He just wanted to help his best friend out, I mean, how is this helping?

"What do you mean?" 

"Since I made you, accidentally feel like shit, it's only fair you do the same to me." He said, pulling himself up onto Gerard's bunk, he spread his legs enough for the small, growing bulge to be shown off.

"Frank, I-I uh, um, what the-?" Gerard's cheeks were flushed. He wasn't uncomfortable, he was just stunned to say the least, a sleepover turned into this, so fast. His heart raced, and pupils dialed as he focused on the sight in front of him. A cocktail of hormones rushed through his veins, going all the way between his legs. 

"Don't say anything, Gee. Just do this with me, it's gonna be fun." His voice at a purr, his hand went over to the t-shirt, he pulled it away and tossed it off the bunk. He reached under the pillow, grabbed a bottle of lotion and popped the cap. "I'll start without you, if that's what you want." 

Subconsciously, Gerard nodded. He spun himself around, sitting criss-cross applesauce. His eyes watched over Frank, the boy pulled his joggers down, palmed himself with one hand, as the other held his pants down. Frank moved closer to Gerard, until their noses were centimeters apart. He smirked before pressing his lips to Gerard's, the older boy gasped in not only surprise, but shock, too.

His hand went to the back of Gerard's head as the kiss deepened, Gerard hesitantly placed his hand on Frank's thigh. It was a sweet moment, an impromptu kiss to ease the awkward tension. But of course, the moment was ruined when Frank was pushed down by Gerard. Then the bottle was snatched from his hand.

"You're a horrible friend, ya know that?" He snickered at him as Gerard squirted lotion in his hand, he sat up on his knees to pull his pants, and boxers down, his dick springing out of the confinement. 

Frank gasped when he saw it, his eyes turned dark. Then Gerard growled, and wrapped a hand around his dick, jacking himself off slowly. Frank did the same, he shoved his hand into his boxers, pulled his cock out, spat in his hand, and jerked himself off.

"Fuck." The younger male hissed, his thumb slid through his slit, smearing around the precum that pooled. They stroked in unison, at one point, Frank made the brave move to pull Gerard closer, their chests only inches apart. Their hands would brush together to the point where it was annoying, but Frank had a solution. "I'm gonna jerk you off, babe. And you, you get to jack me off." 

"Yay." Gerard said, his voice mocking the enthusiasm that Frank was expecting, he rolled his eyes and gripped onto Frank, his breath hitched as the younger lad grabbed him, squeezing a little too hard. Gerard's hand moved up and down on Frank's cock, twisting his hand with each stroke. He traced his thumb over the most prominent vein on the underside, almost feeling it pulse underneath his touch. 

Their hands were slick, and sticky with the odd mixture of pre-cum, vanilla bean lotion, and Frank's saliva. Small moans, pants, and whimpers left their mouths, they bit their tongues to keep the noises silent, as Frank's parents were right in the next room. The bunk squeaked, creaked, and moved slightly as they pleasured one another. 

Gerard thrust his hips into Frank's calloused hand, moving his own hand in tune with his hips. Of course, he was closer to his orgasm because of his dream. Frank could tell, as his skin began to sweat more, his noises became more whiny, or even desperate, and his hips shuttered as he moved them. 

Frank moved one hand up, to fondle Gerard's balls, massaging them both in the palm of his hand. He squeezed them softly, his thumb ran over each of them, then moving back up to stroke his cock. With two hands pleasuring him, Gerard would only come seconds later, whimpering. "G'na cum, Frank. Oh-god, hng." 

"Yeah? Come on me, wanna see you lose it." 

As those words spilled from Frank's mouth: he moaned loudly, loud enough that his voice would crack. Cum shot onto Frank's belly, cock, and hands. Thick, opaque white colored, warm cum shot out in ropes, each landing in various places. "So hot, Gee." A praise left Frank's mouth, his own orgasm crept up behind him. 

Gerard's hands moved faster, he whispered things into Frank's ear to push him over the edge. he slapped Frank's cock on his stomach, smearing his own cum onto Frank's pulsating shaft. Each stroke felt like heaven, a wave of pleasure went through his body with every jerk. His face contorted in pleasure, his eyebrows furrowed together, and his eyes closed tightly. He threw his head back as pleasure took over his body, it seemed to paralyze the boy. 

It easily felt better than his own hand, on the nights where he'd be dreaming of something hot, in the shower, or was just bored as hell, and wanted to pass time. 

With a few more strokes, swipes, and mutters of dirty things, Frank was coming. His jizz mixing into the puddle on his belly, an odd concoction. Gerard kept jacking him off, a little too long to tease Frank. His legs trembled and he panted, his lungs wheezing for air. "Hey, fucking stop, cunt." 

"You deserve it, jackass." Gerard giggled, he wiped his hand on Frank's chest, smearing the boy's cum over his nipples. Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard, and shoved away with his foot. "You're a pretty shitty friend, too. But I lo-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just, hand me that shirt, please." 

"No." He stuck his tongue out at Frank, holding the tee behind his back. He laid back so he was laying on it, preventing Frank from grabbing it. "Kiss me, first."

"Oh yeah? Okay." A smirk crept onto Frank's face, leaving Gerard to wonder what he was going to do. Frank's hand went to his belly, his fingers scooped up some of Gerard's come. Slowly, he brought the fingers up to his slowly opening mouth, his tongue poked out slightly. His fingers went into his mouth, he lapped up the fluid, flinching at the odd flavor. He stuck his tongue out to show off the white fluid, his tongue formed a bowl to hold it. 

"Wait-"

Then he closed his mouth, and leaned down to kiss Gerard, who squeaked and tried moving away. "Frank, no! That's fucking-ew, you fuck." 

He crackled as he swallowed it, collapsing beside Gerard, covering their lover halves with a blanket. "Yum." 

"Engh." Gerard groaned, disgusted. "Please go gargle mouthwash, or else i'll shove a bar of soap into your mouth." 

"No." Frank snuggled up against Gerard, his head on Gerard's chest. Gerard could feel the cold, slippery, stickiness on his side, still incredibly disgusted. "Again, I hate you." 

"Hate's a strong word, ya know. But you don't mean it, you just had your hand on my dick."

"Goodnight, Frank." He mumbled as he rolled onto his side, facing away from Frank. But Frank, he just huffed and snuggled up against Gerard again, earning a groan of annoyance from Gerard. Gerard couldn't fight against him, so he just sighed and placed his hand on top of Franks. Frank felt Gerard's heart race, finding it one of the best feelings. 

They both prayed to God, that Frank's mom didn't hear. They thought she didn't, but breakfast would be very, very awkward the following morning.


	5. IV : Voyeurism

Gerard didn't know how this happened. He was simply doing his job, he didn't know that this, would be apart of his contract. 

Gerard was an exotic dancer at this club in Jersey. He wore black lace, his favorite thing to wear as it showed off his pale skin. He made a living by shaking his ass, stripping, and dancing half naked on a cold, neon stage for a bunch of gross, creepy, 40 year old's that did everything in their power to make him uncomfortable. 

The men cat called him, tried touching his ass or even worse, ask him to leave the club with him to steam up their car windows. His feet killed him at the end of the day, and his body was covered in glitter, sweat, and body oil. But it paid his bills, and bought all the things he could ever want. 

The owner of the club, Mr. Iero, prevented any sexual harassment in that club. He always sat at the bar, smoking cigars, downing a few drinks, and most importantly, watched the beautiful dancers on stage. Oddly enough, he was a very shy man, Frank kept to himself most of the time, and rarely talked to any of the people who came into the bar. 

Gerard was his favorite dancer, he thought the others lacked that gracefulness Gerard had. From the way he shook his hips, to the way he danced around, and swung his body around the cold, silver pole in the middle of the stage, Frank thought he was absolutely perfect.

No one deserved to touch someone as fragile as Gerard, he was so gentle that a feather could land on him, and he'd crumble like a soft cookie. But was a brat, to say the least. It was either his way, or no way. He had to be the center of attention at all times, otherwise, he'd throw a fit.

Frank, somehow in his mind came up with the idea of making him the center of attention, for a whole group of people. Almost in a Kim Kardashian and Ray-J way, but of course this would be intentional. He, the production team he signed with, and the two stars of the film discussed this at the meeting. 

Sure, it could be taken the wrong way in some places, but it was consensual. 

The board was okay with it, as long as the security in the building was doubled, Frank had body guards with him at all times, and he'd be receiving a multi-thousand dollar bonus on his next paycheck. 

It would work out perfectly, the set would be built, the production crew would set up lights, microphones, cameras and monitors. 

First, they would have a day where they'd go over the plot, boundaries that Gerard had, and a safe word would be addressed. It was almost like a table read for a television show, but not at all like one. 

Then, later that day, they'd film and post the video. It would go up on a well known porn site, as a way to promote Gerard's business. 

"The plot is that you're a princess, sitting in your bed, playing with yourself as Jeremy here, is making his way to your room to escort you down to dinner. But you're too caught up in fucking yourself in the ass, you forget. He catches you, and want to suck his cock, it escalates into him pounding your ass over something." Frank explained, reading from a piece of paper. 

"What's my outfit? I better look fucking gorgeous if I'm gonna do this."

"You'll be wearing white gloves, a crown, a pretty pink baby-doll dress with a fluffy trim, leather panties, a pearl necklace, and nylon stockings."

"Make it a corset with lace, otherwise I'm not doing this." 

"Done. Now, lets go over boundaries. I'm gonna let you and Jeremy discuss this." 

"What aren't you comfortable with, Gee? Like, what things push your boundaries?"Jeremy, Gerard's co-star asked, tapping his fingers on the table. 

"Fisting, anyone pissing on me or having a cock shoved so far down my throat, that I'll hurl." He said, as he took a drag from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke. "But what I like, slap my ass, call me princess, baby, whatever. Oh, pull my hair." 

"Great, now all we need is a safe word." 

"Blackberries."

"How the fuck are you gonna say that, with a cock in your mouth?"

"Then roses, I don't care." He sounded annoyed, like a spoiled little brat who didn't get his way. He kicked his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair. 

"Roses will work. Why don't you go into your dressing room, Gee? Your outfits are ready, we start filming in two hours." 

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as he stood up, flicking his cigarette onto the floor, stomping on the butt to put it out. He strutted out of the room, hand on his hip. 

His dressing room was right down the hall, a room that had a golden plaque with his name on it. He pushed the door open to see a rack of clothing, as per his request, the pink corset was in the front. 

Two seamstresses stood there, holding a sewing kit in each of their hands. He looked at them with a cocked eyebrow, arms crossed. "My body ain't gonna dress itself, get to work."

It took the ladies almost the full two hours to please him, everything either was too tight, too big, or fucking hideous, as he put it. But they finally got him into something he'd wear, it was like trying to get a cat in little sweaters, they hissed and squirmed. 

He wore a black, silk robe as he walked towards the set, a pair of sunglasses on his face for no reason, because they were filming inside, and literally didn't have to travel anywhere. But whatever floats his boat. 

Frank greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, he said Gerard looked wonderful in this get up, good enough to eat, even. But Gerard smirked and walked right past him, stripping himself of his robe as he climbed onto the bed, made with a golden duvet and about a thousand throw pillows. 

At the end of the bed, laid a long, sleek, black vibrator and a bottle of warming lube. He sat pretty on his knees, directly in front of the camera. The camera man stood there, adjusting the focus on the scenery. 

"Gee, why don't you blow a kiss to the camera?" 

His lips pursed together as his eyes closed, he blew a kiss to the camera then bit his lip, showing off his black rimmed eyes. 

"And, action." 

The camera started to roll, and the scene started. 

Gerard had lubed the toy up as his back rest against the pillows. He shuffled out of his underwear and spread his legs, showing off his ass. One hand worked at his cock, while the other had fingers pushed knuckle deep into his ass, poking around for his prostate. 

He tried his best to keep quiet, but when he found that little spot deep within him, a loud, guttural sob bubbled out of his mouth. His fingers were removed, then the toy came into frame. 

The slick object was soaked in lube, he traced the tip around his puffy, pink hole with the vibrations on. He pressed the object between his balls and ass, his back arching at the new found pleasure. 

"Fuck.." Was muttered, his hand brought the toy back down, slowly pushing it into himself. The loud buzzing could be heard in the room, above all of his noises of pleasure. His skin was slightly shiny with sweat, making his skin glow. 

His mouth formed the perfect "O" as he thrust the toy in and out. 

Frank enjoyed watching him, a little too much in fact. His slacks tightened by the lump near his crotch. He kept his legs crossed to conceal it. He rarely got hard while a dancer was doing a film, maybe a little half boner, but nothing more. 

Gerard was different though, he thought he was absolutely stunning. 

But as his eyes watched over the boy, he slowly uncrossed them as he looked at Gerard with dark eyes. Jeremy came into the scene, and now had Frank on his knees with his cock buried within his throat. "You like that, bitch?"

Gerard moaned around him, looking over at Frank. His dark eyes peered over at the man, making his cock spring in his pants. Subconsciously, he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. 

Frank licked his palm before wrapping it around his dick, giving it a few experimental pumps. Then, he swirled his thumb around the tip, digging it into the slit, smearing around the leaking precum. 

His hand moved up and down on his own cock. He stroked in a twisting way, feeling the vein on the underside pulse. His cock hardened quickly in his palm, growing in size and stature. 

One of his hands moved down, to fondle his own balls, he squeezed and massaged them, body jerking up at the sensation. His hand moved back up to his cock, jerking himself off quickly. The other producers noticed, but didn't care because they're used to seeing that kind of thing on set. 

The room was filled with all of the moans, groans, whatever noises from the stars, but Frank only focused on Gerard's noises, the angel. 

As Jeremy had Gerard bent over the bed while he pounded into his ass, spanked, choked and degraded him, Frank stared at him, imagining himself in that position. God, he wanted nothing more than to pound his ass. 

Gerard's hands grabbed onto the sheets as he screamed in pleasure, his crown was crooked, face flushed and ass red. His hair was messy and sweaty, it fell in his face and bounced off his forehead as he got fucked, it was a beautiful sight. 

Frank's own hands moved faster, he bit his bottom lip as he jacked himself off, trying to be in tune with the man's thrusts. Each stroke felt heavenly, every time he tugged at his dick, his mind felt like it was spinning. 

He and Gerard tried to keep eye contact, but it was hard on Gerard's end, as the man hit his prostate every time, the pleasure forcing his eyes shut.

One of the directors scribbled something on a sign, then held it up for Gerard to read. It told him to be louder, and look into the camera. So, he lifted his body up so his back was plastered against Jeremy's chest, the man held his hips in place. 

As Frank watched Gerard, absorbing all of the noises the man made, his body tensed as his orgasm quickly approached, chest rising and falling rapidly. He growled as he sped up his hand, hand and cock wet with copious amounts of precum. 

Gerard came in ropes on the bed, ribbons of cum shot onto the sheets, staining them. Drops of the white, thick, substance rolled down his cock, landing in the pile of jizz.

Then finally, when Gerard was thrown to his knees and the man jacked himself off over his face, Frank looked at the monitor, seeing Frank's beautiful face being covered in cum. He let out this whine, then Frank came. Thick ropes of semen shot from his cock, landing on his pants and hand. His gaze was still on the monitor as he came, pulling his hand away only when the camera stopped rolling. 

"And, cut."


	6. V: In A Bath

Note before this starts : Day 7 (reader's choice) is coming up, so that means you get to choose what the concept is. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, and I'll choose my favorite. All I ask, that it's legal and not dd/lb (or lg), I've grown out of writing that kind of thing so it makes me a little uncomfortable. - m

it's bottom frank, I just wanted it to be that way. if you don't fancy that, feel free to click off, I will be posting another bottom gerard one soon, don't worry!

For Frank Iero, it felt like he was placed into a burlap bag and was used to break down brick, and cement walls. His body was covered in purple, yellow and blue bruises, and scabbed over cuts. In every limb, felt like a million knots lived within.

It was a rough day for him, he worked as a dog trainer. It didn't sound like a bad job, but once you encounter a 150 pound Great Dane, it's not fun. You trip over leashes, you get bit, scratched and drooled on.

He spent every Friday evening at the local spa to rejuvenate his body, the best time and place to unwind and relax. His favorite was the deep tissue massage, provided by the finest masseuse. 

R. Toro had gifted hands, they were gentle yet very firm. He could get even the toughest knots out. This man could pop joints back into place with a simple touch, yet he didn't get enough credit for this skill. Frank, well he'd kill a man for one of Ray's massages, as would fellow spa attendee, Gerard.

Gerard was a regular at the spa, one that Frank was fixated on. This man had black hair, a cute little button nose, porcelain , and a remarkable personality. His smile could light up the darkest room if his eyes didn't already.

He had this warm tone to his voice, like the perfect for a lullaby when you just couldn't sleep. He had this aroma of cinnamon, wood chips, cigarettes, and Vick's vapor rub.

He came in every Friday evening for a hand and shoulder massage, as Frank overheard, he was an artist.

An artist, or a model? Frank obviously thought Gerard was a model, he had a jawline that could slice a loaf of bread like butter. Frank knew he should say something to this man, but he wasn't exactly an expert comes to this sort of thing.

After weeks of putting off talking to the man, Frank finally grew a pair and introduced himself. He started the conversation off by offering him a glass of cucumber water as he got his shoulders rubbed. They chatted away, almost like a bundle of firecrackers went off at once and the heat fused the two together.

Imagine the music video for firework, but between two people in a spa somewhere in New Jersey. Maybe it didn't happen like that, but that's how it felt between the two men.

It became a routine that they hung out at the spa, it was almost like their Perks coffee shop. They met for coffee before they'd go to the spa, where they would spend endless time communicating.

Sure, they would do other things like go the shops, or to lunch,but between the scenery, smell of lavender and various herbs, and the overall atmosphere, made it feel like place they needed to be at.

It was an ordinary Friday evening as they sat in a steam infested room, sweating their asses off and struggled to breathe. It was after a long deep tissue massage, and a round of hot coal therapy that they were sent into the sauna.

They talked as they sat in the sauna, half naked with only a sea-foam green towel around their waists.

Gerard pointed out Frank's tattoos and how beautiful he thought they were. Frank was too far in this cloud of lust, that he thought about showing Gerard his "Hard Luck" tattoo, which was located just West of his schlong. He didn't flash Gerard - no, but the other male saw more than he bargained for.

It was purely an accident, but Gerard seemed to get a little too interested. He told Frank that he didn't get a chance to see the tattoo, and insisted that Frank pulled the towel off so he could see it better.

Frank didn't know how to respond, but himself and Gerard were a little bit tipsy, thanks to the endless shots at the bar previously, so he gulped and dropped the towel. His hand went down to cover himself, but there's only so much you can cover.

"Hard luck." Gerard hummed. He dropped to his knees in front of Frank, his nose inches away from the tattoo. He glanced over at Frank's dick with an ornery look in his eyes, "So, If I rub it, will my wishes come true?"

"That's a Genie lamp, dipshit. Does my dick look like a fucking lamp to you, Gerard?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should check, just to make sure."

"Make sure of what? Friends don't go suckin' each other's dicks, ya know."

"Really? Because I'm about to. Unless, you don't want that."

"I would've kept the towel on if I didn't want you to, your mouth is literally an inch away from my dick. it's too late to turn back, ain't it?" Frank, with his brown eyes, looked down at Gerard with a piercing gaze, with his mouth contorted into a smirk.

Not another word was said, just non-verbal words were exchanged before Frank removed his hand from his crotch, revealing his bits. Gerard looked up at him with his hands on his thighs, his tongue poked out to lick a stripe from the tip, all the way up to the base, just before the nest of short pubes.

Frank inhaled a sharp breath as he felt the warmth, and his dick slowly become harder with every second that passed. It wasn't long until he was sporting an erect object, just at the thought of getting blown by someone as attractive as Gerard.

Gerard looked up into Frank's eyes, snickering. His pink, warm tongue swiped the slit, then his lips were wrapped around the tip as he sucked on him like a sweet, cherry flavored lollipop. Frank tasted just as sweet, and was just as hard.

Gerard's hand was wrapped tightly around the base of Frank's cock.Slowly, he sunk down as he licked over his pulsating, thick veins that were very prominent. He went as far as he could, his nose was scratched by the growing hair. It made him snicker, but it was very muffled as he had something in his throat.

The room was clouded with steam, their bodies soaked in sweat and the air was thick with humidity, making it hard to breathe for each of the men. They realized it would be safest for both of them, especially Gerard, to not have a dick down his throat when he couldn't breathe through his nose.

He pulled off with a gasp, but his hand worked at Frank to make up for the absent stimulation. He looked up into Frank's eyes as he licked his salty lips. They were still in public, and someone else could easily come in and spot them doing the unspeakable.

Since Frank knew this place like the back of his hand, he knew that the rose-water baths were open, and the door could be locked for privacy reasons. They were his favorite, as red flower petals would float in the water that made his skin baby smooth.

They sneaked over to the room with what looked like a banana underneath their towels, but with their backs pressed against the sea-foam painted walls, they made a Mission Impossible style escape into the room.

Frank pressed Gerard up against the wall and slammed his lips against Gerard's. Teeth scraped together as their tongues danced in this tango. Frank's left hand reached over to lock the door, the small 'click' echoed through the quiet room, then both of his hands came together in folding the older man's body, feeling over the pudginess of his stomach and pale thighs.

Gerard held onto Frank's midsection as his thigh went between Frank's, he rubbed his leg against the phallic object underneath the towel, he could swear he felt Frank's dick twitch against leg, which oddly sparked his own arousal.

"Fuck," Frank moaned into the kiss, as he rutted his against Gerard's leg like a mutt desperate for some pleasure. The towel became loose around his waist with every jerk of his hips, eventually it fell to the floor, pooling around his ankles. "Who said I needed it, anyway?"

"Definitely not me, I love seeing all of you. You're not my boyfriend, but who gives a shit? I will always be down to fuck, or suck a man's cock, or get mine sucked."

"Gerard, you sound like a whore, what the fuck."

"I am a whore. Now, shut up and fill up that fucking tub. If I don't fuck you within the next two minutes, I'll shove one of those hot coals up your ass."

"Oh, well if that's the case.." Frank bit his lip, then turned around so Gerard could see all of his backside. He swayed his hips in a taunting, yet delicate way as he went over to start the water. He pushed his ass out for Gerard to see, in all it's glory.

Gerard snickered as he dropped his towel, he kicked it away then went over to Frank. He took Frank's body in his hands as he was bent over, his lips went to Frank's neck as he kissed and sucked small, purple love bites onto his neck.Frank grumbled at this, he pushed his body back against Gerard's with a sound of approval.

Gerard's hand slipped in front of Frank's body, he trailed down his skin delicately and slow. He kissed a line up Frank's cheek, his lips tickling the younger male's skin all the way up to his ear, his teeth nibbled on the cartilage and over Frank's gauge, sending shivers down his spine.

"Get in the tub."

"I-It's not filled up yet, oh- oh shit." And just like that, Gerard's hand was wrapped around Frank's cock, stroking slowly. He dipped his hand lower to squeeze and fondle the man's balls, then went back up to wrap around the base.

"I said, get in the tub. Otherwise, you'll end up in the ER with a fucking stone in your ass."

Frank knew he was kidding, otherwise he would've ran away screaming. He gulped and nodded, and climbed into the warm, bubbling, rose water. Gerard followed him, his eyes were focused on the tattooed man as he got in.

Gerard motioned for Frank to turn around, he was quick to comply, within seconds his hands were on the rim of the cold, porcelain tub. Gerard's body was over his, his hand went down and pushed his legs apart, allowing him into Frank's personal space. His fingers went into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around them and coated the digits in saliva.

"Do you need prep, sweetheart? I'll gladly do it, the more I get to feel you, the better."

"No, I'm a single, bisexual man, I love pussy but I also love a good black, silicone cock in my ass, a good session ending with an amazing orgasm, is the perfect start to a day at the spa."

"That's pretty hot, the image of you fucking yourself on a dildo." Gerard snickered from behind him as he adjusted his position. "Better yet, my dick would look better in you, so much better."

Frank hummed in agreement and pushed his ass back against Gerard with a whine. He wanted this more than he thought, he felt as if his body craved Gerard's touch after being untouched for so long, almost like he was a horny little teenager back in that hell called high-school.

They craved this, they both did, every nerve in their body felt like a firework waiting to go off and the trigger, would be he other's touch that could be only satisfied as they made rough, passionate, love. Without another blink of an eye, Gerard's hand tangled in his medium length hair as he used his other to place the tip of his blush pink tinted, hard cock at Frank's soft, tight hole.

He pushed through the ring of muscle, the tip becoming engulfed in the warmth. Frank's body visibly jerked at this, and his muscles tensed all over his small frame. "Fuck, I didn't expect that." 

"Relax, sugar," Gerard's voice was low, and thick like molasses. Kisses were placed on Frank's shoulder blades, soft and bitter-sweet. Frank took a few deep breaths to ease the tension, the combination of those with Gerard's touch, and he warm water, his muscles turned into putty, allowing Gerard to push in deeper, and over a matter of seconds, until he bottomed out.

He allowed Frank a minute to adjust, then without a warning, he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. A small noise of pleasure came out of Frank's agape mouth. Gerard let out a noise as he continued to fuck the man with long, deep, thrusts. With each thrust, he could feel Frank clench around his cock and moan, it was less of a moan than more of a whimper, whiny and breath, He adjusted his footing to find the spot buried within Frank. 

He figured that he should try something different, to ensure Frank would feel maximum pleasure. He saw it a couple of times in porn, and the bottom seemed to enjoy it, so Frank should've, too. Gerard kicked one of his feet up so it rested on the rim of the tub, allowing him to push so much deeper into Frank. It was like the tip of his cock hit the perfect nerves, as Frank let out a mutter of profanities and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

"Yes! Right there, oh, oh fuck," It was a mindless babble that came out of his mouth, his brain being clouded with intense pleasure that he couldn't see through. He nodded frantically as Gerard tried to find the spot again.

Gerard snarled at Frank's desperate whines as he yanked on his hair, it made him want to continue to tease him and savor his neediness, but he'd much rather see him scream in pleasure and crumble under his touch like a soft sugar cookie. Their bodies collided under the water, making the water splash up and fall out of the tub. Drops of water and sweat fell off of their nose and into the water, mixing. 

His pace quickly became very rough and fast. He whispered dirty things into Frank's ear as he pounded into his ass. "So fucking hot, Frankie, could fuck your beautiful ass all night.", "I want to cum so deep in your ass, that my cum will be spilling from your perfect little mouth." 

Water splashed around and pilled out from the sides of the bath, creating puddles on the hard-wood floor. Water and sweat made their skin illuminate, and rose petals stick to their bodies. They gasped and wheezed for breaths as the sex became more...involved. 

As much as they didn't want this moment to end, their bodies had a different idea. The bubbling and twisting in their stomachs grew to an all time high. Slam after slam into his prostate, and jerks to his throbbing length, Frank was coming, he shot hot, thick, ropes of cum into the steaming water. 

He cursed and moaned as he came, his voice breaking. His body felt as if it shattered into a billion pieces into the sky, like he was weightless. That was enough for Gerard, the picture of the man coming, pushed him over the edge entirely. He painted Frank's ass a opaque white with a load of cum, sticky sweet and warm. They panted, whimpered and wheezing as they fought to catch their breath. Gerard pulled out once he could muster the strength. He made sure that Frank was okay, like if he needed a glass of water or anything, he was just exhausted yet on cloud fucking nine.

It was something he's wanked to for weeks, the thought of being dominated by someone like Gerard just made everything inside of him spark and harden. 

They say to be careful what you wish for, but Frank, he was glad he wasn't careful, because then he wouldn't have gotten pounded by Gerard. What more could you want?


End file.
